


Hyped

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Glaryl, M/M, concerned daryl, darlenn, hyper glenn, i give up on tags, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn used to always be so hyper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyped

Glenn has always been really hyper. He was bouncing off the walls the second Daryl met him. He was always so eager to please and did everything he was asked to and then some. He had especially enjoyed being around Daryl, every time Daryl muttered about something being broken or needed something, the kid would take off and return later with something to fix it with or whatever item he needed.

One time Daryl had muttered about needing some new bolts. Within an hour, a bunch of bolts had appeared outside of his tent. It wasn't just a few, it was like the kid had scavenged through the backrooms and grabbed every single bolt he could find. He didn't know it was the kid who had brought the bolts back until he noticed the kid nursing a cut that only a crossbow could create.

His energy continued to the CDC, the farm, and through the whole damn winter, when everyone was tired and depressed, he was just a little beam of sunshine. At least he was to Daryl, the kid tended to annoy the shit out of everyone else. Maggie, Carl, and Beth were the only other ones who could handle Glenn's energy.

But recently Daryl had been noticing that Glenn was no longer as energetic. He got up later, he didn't show up with as many supplies, he got hurt more often. It was only a matter of time before a walker got him. And Daryl wasn't having it.

Sure, it had been about 4 years since the apocalypse started, and they had finally found a safe haven that hadn't given out on them, but it seemed those 4 years had taken a toll on Glenn. The Governor was the bastard that caused Glenn to start losing some of his energy. Some of his eagerness to please. And then it seemed Negan sucked the last bit out of him. 

Daryl didn't like that one bit. 

Even though all of their enemies were long gone. Glenn was no longer his old self. He had paid the price of living through the fucking end of the world. He had lost that little spark, and Daryl really fucking missed that.

"Look what I found." Daryl waved Glenn's old hat around as he walked into the room, and pulled it over the Korean's head.

Glenn didn't even look at him,"Not now, Daryl."

Daryl huffed and sat down in front of him,"C'mon...short round. What's got yer knickers in such a twist?"

Glenn reached up and knocked the hat off his head. It landed in front of him, and he stilled at the sight of it. Daryl looked at him with those blue eyes of his, finally managing to capture those brown ones.

"What?" Glenn finally asked, picking up the hat,"Where'd...where'd you find this?"

"Was in my stuff." Daryl looked around to make sure no-one was there,"Made me start thinkin'. What happened to ya?"

"Huh?"

"Yer energy. What happened to it?"

Glenn shrugged.

"Ya used to be bouncin' off the walls. Was like a puppy,  always runnin' around, doin' what ya could for everyone. Still remember you bringin' back them bolts when I muttered about 'em." 

"Things change, Daryl-"

"I know." Daryl cut him off before he could say anymore,"Miss that part of ya, though." Giving up on the whole thing, Daryl got up to leave, leaving Glenn on his own to think. 

He heard the door slam and footsteps coming up behind him,"Hey, Daryl wait!"

So he stopped, turned around, and suddenly there were lips on top of his. He stilled up, eyes flashing about, trying to figure out who was kissing him. It was just Glenn. Just Glenn and those sweet lips of his that he hadn't touched since the CDC...

When he didn't move, he half expected Glenn to pull away, but the kid just kept their lips together. After what seemed like an eternity, Daryl leaned into it and kissed him like he should have been this whole time. Glenn's soft tongue eagerly shot out and licked at his bottom lip, nudging its way between his lips and meeting his.

Glenn finally pulled away,"That's what was bothering me."

"Huh?"

"I." He pecked his lips. "Wanted." Another. "To." A kiss to his nose. "Do." One to his cheek. "This." One to his forehead.

Daryl's cheeks heated up a little bit, causing Glenn to laugh a little and pull him in for a hug. 

* * *

 

"Daryl! Come on, hurry up!" Daryl ran outside to a bouncing, bubbly Korean waiting on him to go on another run.

"What did you do to him?" Michonne laughed, seeing the feisty boy run up to Daryl and jump on his back.

"No idea." Daryl chuckled, catching Glenn's legs and keeping him up. Glenn leaned down to kiss his cheek, the edge of his hat poking his temple. 

"Somebody's hyped today." Carol walked over,"Glenn, Maggie saw some of those comics down at the convenience store."

Glenn cheered and slipped off of Daryl's back,"Come on! Let's go!"

"Watch out for him," Carol smiled.

"I know." And thus, Daryl took off after his hyped up Korean,"If only I had done this sooner..."

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback :D


End file.
